When controlling large machines, such as track-type tractors and other construction and mining machines, it is desirable to control various systems or subsystems within the machine. For example, such machines have a central control system, an HVAC system, a hydraulic control system, an engine control system, a transmission or drivetrain control system, and a resolver module system, which each need to be controlled or monitored by an operator. In order to facilitate control or operation of all of these systems it is required to individually connect each of the systems through the machine to a central location, such as a cab where an operator is positioned. Running wiring or cabling from each of the systems to the cab results in a complex machine which increases the time and cost to assemble such a machine. Additionally, connection of each system to the central location typically requires mechanical connectors or linkages which add to the cost to design and manufacture the machine. The mechanical connections, due to their size and bulk, take up additional space within the machine and increase the time and difficulty in constructing a machine. The use of mechanical linkages also adds to problems associated with maintenance and repair of the machine. It is often times difficult to determine what is causing a problem when mechanical connectors or systems are employed within a machine. Again, mechanical connectors add to the time required to determine where a problem exists in a machine and this adds to the cost to repair the problem.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.